Survivor Apple Woods
by flashfire912
Summary: 16 all new contestants will be left in the dense Apple Woods to fend for themselves. Alliances will be made, betrayal will happen, and the challenges will be crazy! Above all else, someone will win the million! Who will outwit, outplay, and outlast the other 15 for the grand prize? Tune in! Co-op with Mastermind Enoshima Alicia.


Flash appears back on the stage with a smile on his face. "Due to Survivor Southern Island's wild success, we have decided on hosting a new season! 16 all new players will be in this game in hopes of winning 1 million dollars in their world currency! Call me Flash as always, and tonight, Alicia and I will begin the live cast assessment you've all been waiting for!"

His co-host, and girlfriend Alicia walks in like the boss she is. "Call me Mastermind or Alicia. We will be giving our two cents on the players!" She says.

"Starting off, we have the Ciel tribe!" Flash announces, as the audience cheers. The screen for contestant profiling appears as the assessment begins.

Name: Kyoko Kirigiri

Series: Dangan Ronpa

Occupation: Detective

Flash's Assessment: Kirigiri is a player I'm looking forward to this season. She was a bit uneasy to be put on a season full of nutjobs (and few normal people) but with her intellect, I have high hopes for the Ultimate Detective. Though I fear her social game will be her downfall, Kirigiri is definitely a character to watch for.

Mastermind's Assessment: I think of Kirigiri as a strong girl who doesn't talk much but still know what to do and how to do it as the Ultimate Detective. I'm thinking of her as probably a dark horse, maybe.

Name: Sayaka Maizono

Series: Dangan Ronpa

Occupation: Japanese Idol

Flash's Assessment: Oh lord. And we thought we had an airhead with Ibuki last season, we have Maizono. Honestly, she told us her strategy was to play dumb the ENTIRE GAME and float like a Floette all the way to victory and win over the jury. I like her social game aspect, but what kills her is her uh...personality quirks. But hey, she might pull it off, or might have her torch snuffed within a half-second.

Mastermind's Assessment: I'm gonna be serious here...even though I don't like Maizono, she needs to step up her game if she gonna win.

Name: Chihiro Fujisaki

Series: Dangan Ronpa

Occupation: Programmer

Flash's Assessment: Chihiro is a mixed bag for me. First thing's first, Chihiro is a boy who dresses as a girl due to childhood problems. Other than the whole 'don't judge a book by its cover' thingy, Chihiro has one of the brightest minds out here, and he works with programming for a living. He could surprise us, as he told us in the interview he joined this game to get stronger, and I have high hopes for him and like his spirit.

Mastermind's Assessment: I really like Chihiro because he's very good with computers and he is kinda of shy like me, almost. Overall, I have really high hopes for him and hope that he does well.

Name: Chaz McFreely

Series: MySims

Occupation: Stunt Driver

Flash's Assessment: Now Chaz, has a bit of an ego. He insists he is cooler than everyone, and came to the interview with this attitude. While I'm looking forward to him pissing people off, I just don't see much potential for him being a winner. In my books, Chaz is either a early boot or a goat to the end.

Mastermind's Assessment: I predict that he may fall short of winning. Otherwise, he may come close to winning.

Name: Lethe

Series: Fire Emblem

Species (Since she's not a human): Laguz (Cat)

Occupation: Unverified

Flash's Assessment: Lethe is a Laguz person. She might get flak from her tribe about it, but Lethe is a tough, no nonsense woman that can fend for herself. Despite the Beorc/Laguz feud, if Lethe can open up to her fellow contestants, I think she can go very far in this game.

Mastermind's Assessment: I will agree with Flash on this one. Even though I know nothing about the series, I think that she can prowl her way to the top.

Name: Agnes Oblige

Series: Bravely Default

Occupation: Wind Vestal

Flash's Assessment: Agnes is...let's be honest. She's a pacifist. Meaning she won't make any big plays and be a follower instead, she won't backstab anyone unless it's her or an opponent, and with her life, she went through the devil and back to get where she is today. Agnes told us she plans on fixing her world if she wins the money, but Agnes will have to be brave in order to get that money. Then again, she can pull off a floater victory, but I doubt it.

Mastermind's Assessment: I agree with Flash. Overall, she sounds like a way better dark horse.

Name: Leon Kuwata

Series: Dangan Ronpa

Occupation: Baseball Player

Flash's Assessment: Leon is a laid back and likable guy. My fear is he won't take this game seriously and get careless as it would cost him big time. But he has a good chance at winning, as he aims to use his money to start up on being a musician.

Mastermind's Assessment: Trust me, I really don't like Leon. He probably gonna fail anyway.

Name: Pit

Species: Angel

Series: Kid Icarus

Occupation: Loyal Servant to Palutena

Flash's Assessment: Pit is a bit of a knucklehead from what I've heard. I had one of my pals suggest him and I'm like, 'Eh, let's give it a shot.' Pit is a heroic yet chipper person, but he can make rash decisions due to his gung-ho and naive personality. He might get screwed over, but we could be wrong.

Mastermind has no comments for Pit.

"Now we move onto the Obscurite tribe!" Flash announced, moving right along with the assessment.

Name: Celestia Lundenburg

Series: Dangan Ronpa

Occupation: Gambler

Flash's Assessment: Originally, I didn't know what to expect. But we have the Queen of Liars on this season of Survivor, and I hope she doesn't let us down. She is going to lie when she needs to, she is going to backstab people like nobody's business, and is going to make this alliance she calls 'Liar's Court'. I'm giddy just thinking about what she can bring to the table.

Mastermind's Assessment: The Queen of Liars is finally in the game. I was really expecting her because she has a personality where one time she's nice and serious. And the other time...find out for yourself. Overall, she will make for a good player.

Name: Byakuya Togami

Series: Dangan Ronpa

Occupation: Togami Family Scion

Flash's Assessment: Classic case of a jerk. He calls himself the Esteemed Byakuya Togami, where as I see him as a guy who will probably do whatever it takes to win this game, piss people off, and take home the million. I can't wait to see Togami in the game of Survivor.

Mastermind's Assessment: He is the true case of a prick. He already rich. So why not make him more richer than ever?

Name: Vaike

Series: Fire Emblem

Occupation: Shepherd (basically a defender of Ylisse)

Flash's Assessment: One of those 'Want the Leadership' guys, Vaike is a scatterbrained guy who insists he's in charge. I can see him being a floater, and a physical threat all the same. Though with his mentality, he could be an early boot, he could make the merge with his physical power.

No comment from Mastermind.

Name: Lightning (Real name: Claire Farron)

Series: Final Fantasy

Occupation: Unverified

Flash's Assessment: Lightning is an interesting case for me. She's a bit of a lone wolf, but a strong woman. Independent and determined, Lightning is not going to take any prisoners this game as she wants to use the money to help out the effort to help her sister Sereh.

Mastermind's Assessment: I love her. Trust me, she can still put up a fight in order to save her sister.

Name: Bowser Jr. (Note: He will be called Junior in this story.)

Species: Koopa

Series: Mario Bros.

Occupation: Prince of the Koopa Kingdom

Flash's Assessment: Junior is a sneaky little character. From what I know, he's a bit spoiled, but he has good intentions. He hopes to win this game to impress his father, and if he can see the right people, Junior can go really far in this game.

Mastermind didn't know how to comment.

Name: Nephenee

Series: Fire Emblem

Occupation: Crimean Soldier/Farmer

Flash's Assessment: Nephenee is a shy country girl. Reason being is she's ashamed about her country accent. While I find nothing about it, if she can get over this, I feel she can go really far into the game. I reckon 'dat.

Mastermind's Assessment: This country girl should, n my opinion, howdy her way up to the top.

Name: Maya Fey

Series: Phoenix Wright

Occupation: Head of the Fey Clan

Flash's Assessment: Maya is a spunky, perky and excitable girl. She often acts without thinking things through, and that might hurt her in the long run. I praise Maya honestly, for she has a hard to crush spirit and happy-go-lucky personality.

Mastermind's Assessment: She sounds like a nice girl. Overall, I think she could also be another dark horse in this season.

Name: Akiyama Shinichi

Series: Liar Game

Occupation: Ex-Con

Flash's Assessment: I think we have a male counterpart to Celestia this season. A sly and confident man, not afraid to trick anyone into doing what he wants. Akiyama has a degree in psychology, so I see him as a HUGE threat in the game, but those that remind him of his mother will get on his good side easily. Overall, Akiyama is going to be THE character to watch this season.

Mastermind's Assessment: I can see him and Celes working together. She is the Queen of Liars and he is like the King of Liars.

"That's all the time we have for the assessments! Tell us who you'd like to see win, and Survivor Apple Woods will premiere after the finale of Survivor Southern Island!" Flash announces, and leaves the stage in flurry of flower petals. Alicia follows suit with vanishing in a flurry of black rose petals and feathers.

(So yeah! This is the anticipated follow up season to Survivor Southern Island! Leave in the reviews who you wanna win, don't care for, and who you think was a good choice to have on the season, and most of all, HYPE!

The season premiere of this story will appear shortly after the finale and winner of Survivor Southern Island is revealed.

HYPE!

-Flash)


End file.
